Terminal
A Terminal is a teleportation device found in the Megami Tensei and Shin Megami Tensei series. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker Profile A matter transporting device that teleports people to other Terminals so long as they have been found. In Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei II, and Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, the player can also save at these. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The Terminal system was created by Stephen. Its creation set in motion many key events, including the creation of the Demon Summoning Program and the Great Cataclysm. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Unlike other games in the series, the terminals in Nocturne do not appear to be computerized devices; instead they are magical artifacts called Amala Drums. They harness the power of the Amala Network to transport matter near-instantly through the Network's flow of Magatsuhi. In addition to normal terminals, several Amala Drums are "S-Terminals". These still act as save points as normal, but can only transport the player to a connected "parent Terminal", and the player can never transport directly to an S-Terminal even if they have already visited it. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Matter transport devices that teleport users instantly. A terminal must be able to connect to another in order for it to work, as well as have a name for itself. The prentice Samurai come across the Sky Terminal after discovering guns. A Terminal is revealed by Hugo to have been in Mikado Castle in Aquila Plaza. Hugo lets Flynn name the one in Aquila Plaza. Hugo gives them a quest to activate all the terminals found in the Unclean Ones' country. Tokyo's Terminals tend to be guarded by a man who uses demons, Hordes, and Domains to keep others out. After the demons he has on him are beaten the Domain vanishes and the area returns to normal, allowing Flynn access to it. Both Purgatorium and Lucifer Palace have their own unique terminals. The Ashura-Kai may have hired the Guardian. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Terminals are the main transportation system of JP's. Due to Fumi Kanno's disappearance they had lacked maintenance and were not operable until her return. The protagonist, Makoto Sako, and Otome Yanagiya use it on Wednesday, though an accident happened. Afterwards the device is fixed and sends them all properly. Using the Dragon Stream, the party upgrades the one terminal in Tokyo into one that can send them to the Akasha Stratum. A battle with the Anguished One / Yamato Hotsuin can happen in this place. In Record Breaker the party uses the terminals to get around behind JP's back, but are surprised attacked by members on Thursday, initiating a battle in one of the smaller terminal rooms. Miyako Hotsuin creates a special terminal that can lead to the Akasha Stratum without the aid of the Anguished One, which allows the party into the Astrolabe. She later upgrades the terminal to lead to Providence, the realm that lies above both Akasha and Earth as the home of Canopus. Category:Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Category:Devil Survivor 2